


The Kill

by moonlightxtweek



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxtweek/pseuds/moonlightxtweek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The personal stories of each soldier forced to fight in a deadly war started by a cold and unforgiving nazi leader. Each chapter tells the different viewpoints and personal experiences of each soldier fighting in this unforgiving war, and get a slight inside look behind the man responsible for it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In August of 1936, the German leader declared war against the US by attacking one of Americas most valuable pieces and burning an American flag on national television.  
The world went into war, and one of the most elite squad was sent out to assassinate the German leader and force Germany's surrender,  
These are their stories.

 

War had been declared after the German leader attacked the US, destroying their most valuable monument and killing nearly 2000 citizens. The president had finally had enough and in April, he called a war, and the Germans fought right back.  
We’ve been at war ever since.

 

Craigs POV

I was given a small brigade of an individualized attack team, our job was to take down the leader of Germany and demand German surrender, but doing that would not be an easy task considering the security he had.

I stood above the round table with my new crew, all faces I had never seen before but from what I was told they were the best around. I had made a map of the German leaders base and how it was surrounded, the leader himself would be hard to get to. In order to accomplish the goal of assassinating the leader we had to not only get past his defenses but get close enough to kill him. 

“We’ll need to get past all his forces and travel halfway across Germany in order to get close enough to kill him and demand surrender, and that's not going to be easy, some of us won't make it out alive, but I would hope you're all willing to die for our freedom”

In response to my statement I received many nods, we all were in agreement and wanted one thing, for all this to end, even if it meant it ended us as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan’s POV

 

The Generals plan scared me just a little, considering I was the one going on enemy lines.  
The German leader was not one to be gullible or typically messed with, he was a smart and cunning man who managed to gain the trust of and betray four countries, so he knew a lot about false masks, however I have been doing this for a while, so I shouldn't be that detectable.  
I'm a spy for the American army. My job is to get into enemy lines and earn the trust of the leader, once I had seen his attack tactics and weapons choice I was to leave with the knowledge and report it back to the general, but the downside of the plan was, if I was found out I would be killed. 

I made my way through enemy lines looking like a simple intern, my clothes had been changed to fit my area and I had to make myself appear weaker than I really was, to avoid posing as a threat.  
Quietly looking around at my surroundings I made my way up to the entrance of their base as a soldier yelled in German. He was calling to me, beckoning me over as he spoke, thank god I understand German.

 

Once I got into their base I took a good look around and used my hidden camera to snap pictures and record what they were saying. Damn fools were oblivious to it all. They had just let me walk right past them, just goes to show how easy it is for me to fool someone. I listened as one of the higher ups bark commands before calling me over, I quickly hid the camera and then walked over to him, saluting as I stood before him. He pulled out a map and explained to the soldiers where they were going to set up defenses and how they would attack, I quietly and cautiously copied the notes, doing my best to remember everything else he said. I could tell exactly where we would need to attack and from the photographs I managed to get I would be able to dawns it in to the mechanic so that he could study it and build to counter it. They would never see it coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyles POV

The day after Stan left I myself was given a mission of my own.  
My names Kyle Broflovski and I'm a pilot for the US Army, I was sent off to get supplies from our allies, they had weapons that would assist our battle against the Germans.

I listened as Craig explained what he needed me to do, but I was rather confused about the request. 

“You want me to do a supply run? Why not have Kenny go? He is the supplier after all.”  
“Yes, but these supplies are specifically meant to be flown oversea and Kenny doesn't know how to fly a plane.”

I nodded, not wanting to push the matter further and anger my superior. After the discussion I left for the port, heading towards my plane, I loaded it up then took off.  
I had always enjoyed flying, I'd get so happy whenever I found out we were going on a trip and going to take a plane. I just loved planes, but I never really wanted to be a pilot for an army, it just happened. They called me just a day after war had been declared and asked me to be the official pilot for them, I had no choice considering it was the draft.

I landed around Ally territory and got out, waving to the captain of their army as I started unloading weapons and medical supplies.

"There's at least ten boxes, 5 of weapons and ammo, 5 of medical supplies”  
I explained, handing him the boxes and stepping back into the plane.  
I had to meet up with his supplier soon.

 

Kennys POV

At around 22:00 hours, I watched as a dark blue plane slowly touched down in the port near where I had my camp set up. My guess was the pilot had just finished something or needed help with something, when he landed I went up to see him.  
The red haired pilot stepped out and waved to me.

“Ive got some supplies for you, from the allies”  
“Good! Good!”

I responded quickly, walking toward him and helping him with the boxes, it had actually been very common for people to come to me with supplies, which was strange considering I typically tended to be the one running around and sending supplies.  
The red head looked up at me once we had finished unloading his plane, he gave a small smile and nod before moving closer to me.

“It's been harder to fly around and get things to people, or even just send messages with everything that's been going on…”

He began to explain, sitting down and sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. I nodded and sat next to him, I understood all too well what he meant.

“I know I'm only the supplier, but occasionally when I have to do supply runs I see the body's of the fallen that lay on nearby battlegrounds. I always wonder what they were thinking before they were killed, what their last thoughts were.”

I watched as he nodded in agreement and put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples as he looked on with a broken expression. No one wanted this war, no one wanted to be in it but we had no choice, the German leader wasn't stopping, and this was the only way.

“I'm lucky to only be a pilot, I don't get as bad of the wrap, but it's still terrifying to get shot at, I worry about crashing the plane, or being taken in and tortured for information I didn't have.”

I responded by gently putting my arm around him, providing him with as much comfort as I possibly could. It was very little, but sometimes all people need is a shoulder to cry on or even just a small break, Kyle deserved it, so I let him take a moment. He clearly needed it.

 

Kyle’s POV

After I had stopped to contemplate my life I realized I had a mission, standing up I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

“"Thank you Kenny, General Tucker greatly appreciates everything you've done to help us. I guarantee it will be repayed.”

He chuckled and smiled  
“No worries, we’re all together for this. The German leader is a bad man.”

I gave a sigh and nod before bidding him farewell and taking off, I had no idea what was going on right now, or what General Tucker had for me next.


	4. Chapter 4

After General Craig had met up with his pilot and had him assist their mechanic, he took a moment and quietly spoke to his assassin, just the two of them, telling him that their had been a few soldiers in their own army that had been giving information to the enemy. The assassin glared and nodded, knowing exactly what the General wanted him to do.  
The quiet assassin moved closer to listen to his leader speak as he was shown the people to kill and how he wanted it done, he gave a nod in response as he took the pictures and loaded up his guns.

 

Clyde's POV

My name is Clyde Donovan, I've worked as an assassin for a good four years. In the beginning it wasn't easy, having to kill a man, but after a while it became nothing. I wouldn't say that I was heartless, I can still love, and I care, but in my line of business you have to have a cold heart or nothing gets done.  
I was given the task of killing and disposing of an army member who had been giving information to the enemy, I was given his name and face and I was to just shoot him and dispose of the evidence. 

 

After our first meeting of the morning that next day, I followed him out into the area behind the base doing my best to stay undetected. I could tell by his frail figure that if something went wrong, I could take him easily, he'd barely put up a fight.  
As I followed and crouched behind a bush I could hear him speaking with someone over a phone, I could make out small bits of familiar information on that I had heard General Craig speak about. The thought of betrayal infuriated me, the enemy leader was a horrible person, an awful and sadistic being, how could anyone want to work for him?!  
My anger must have gotten the best of me because I let my guard down too long, before I knew it the bastard had lunged at me with a knife. I dodged it but not quick enough for it cut my leg, but it didn't really hurt, I was pretty much numb at this point.  
As I tried to retaliate by getting him off me I reached up to fire and in turn got stabbed in my side, causing me to drop my weapon and focus on the wound on my side.  
My eyes grew wide as I watched him bring a gun up to my head, panting I turned to reach for anything to help my situation, I heard the gun cock, my eyes grew wide and my fear had been realized.

Bang.

 

There was a thud before I looked up and saw our General standing before him with a smoking gun. I smiled and thanked him as he helped me up.  
He put my arm around his shoulder and helped me to the humvee parked nearby, I panted and occasionally let out small whimpers as pain coursed through my body. Craig helped me into the car before taking off and nervously looking around.

Thank god he had been there.

 

Tweeks POV

I had just finished organizing my medicine pouch when our general and assassin came in, the poor assassin looked to be in tremendous pain but still behaved as cocky as ever. Not unusual for him.  
I helped the general set him on the cot before Craig walked out and I was left to tend to the wounded soldier.  
I gathered up the gauze and hydrogen peroxide and began to clean his wound, earning me a small hiss from Clyde.

“I'm sorry, but I don't want it getting infected.”

He gritted his teeth and nodded, giving me a disgruntled moan of pain and clenching the bed sheet as I cleaned his wound. When I finished cleaning it he let out a sigh of relief and turned his head to the direction of the wall.  
I sat next to him and cautiously wrapped his wounds in gauze, putting some healing ointment on them as well before I stopped and we sat in silence. After about twenty minutes of unnerving silence I heard him mutter ‘thank you’.  
I looked down at him and frowned slightly, 

“I apologize for hurting you earlier"  
“You were just doing your job, thanks for taking care of me.”

I smiled and nodded, Then gave him some pain killers.  
When I had finished with him I got up and turned to leave before I heard my name being called and felt a hand on my arm.

“Don't leave me alone….”

I heard his plea, looking down to see him holding onto my arm tightly as he looked up at me with almost puppy dog eyes.  
I smiled a little and sat by him, able to sense that this normally fearless and powerful assassin was a little frightened, I couldn't say I blamed him. I asked him quietly what has frightened him, noting that he usually didn't act like that and I was curious. "I just don't want to be alone." He grabbed onto my hand and held it tightly as he shook in what I assumed was pain.  
I let the poor man hold my hand as I reassuringly talked to him and kept him calm.

This wasn't the first time one of the soldiers had been a little frightened while in here, I never blamed them, I just provided them with the most comfort I could. Who was I to judge, I'm just as scared as they are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, if you've actually stuck with my story this long thank you, I hope you are enjoying it! XD  
> I'm sorry it's moving along slowly, I'm getting there and it's going to be practically an emotional novel so prepare yourselves XD  
> Thank you all so much!  
> ((Also if you couldn't tell, just in case, Tweek is the medic))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is moving along really slowly, sorry about that, but a bit will be explained in the next chapter  
> Hope you all enjoy ❤️

Tweeks POV

I sat next to our assassin as he slept soundly with his head on my lap, he looked like he was in a lot of pain as he slept, and I could only imagine what he had been going through or went through. I laid my head back and tried to rest as well.

Damien's POV

My name is Damien, I'm the mechanic for the US army and I've worked as a mechanic for nearly 4 years.  
When war hit I had just finished fixing my fathers old car before he came out with my mother, who was in tears. That was before I got drafted.  
I couldn't really blame my mother for being afraid, and to be honest I was too. War, I just couldn't imagine myself participating in a death filled activity, but here I am. 

I sat in the garage of our base attempting to fix a previously blown up humvee, I don't know what on earth made them think I could fix this thing, but I was given an order so I'm obligated to follow it. I did the best I could to recreate the destroyed humvee until our leader came to me, I felt nervous considering our circumstances, it had to be serious.  
I saluted him and stood at ease when he waved me off

“What's going on General?”  
“Damien, I'm going to need you to build as many weapons as you can, our enemy is declaring war and he just attacked our nearest monument.”

I gave a sigh and nodded, reassuring him I'd do the best I could to make as many as possible before getting to work.  
It took days for me to make them, I made at least 200 weapons in a matter of four days. Impressive to say the least, if I did say so myself.

 

Clyde's POV

When I woke up I had gauze around my body and our leader was sitting right next to me. I sat up and explained I was fine when he protested. General Craig told me that they needed to send a brigade out after the enemy, that we all had to go out then asked if I was up for it.  
I chuckled and nodded

“I'm fine, I want to gank this son of a bitch just as much as you, so there's no way in hell your leaving me out of this”

He gave a small chuckle and nodded, looking at me with a soft expression. I got up and walked beside him as he explained what was going to happen and what he needed me to do.

“Don't get yourself hurt this time ok?”  
“I'll try”

He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded. This would be hard on all of us

Craigs POV

I read over the letter I was given by my superiors, stating that the German leaders forces were moving closer and that the leader wasn't listening to any reasoning. He had taken out at least three forces and the Germans were moving fast, and that I was to take action as soon as I could.  
Cursing, I stood up quickly and called an emergency meeting. 

I sat at the meeting table and waited for my team to show up, and one by one they did. Even our assassin had made it down. I sighed and looked up at him

"How do you feel Clyde?"  
"I'm fine, what's going on?"

I sighed and stood up, holding up the letter for all to see.

"We need to go to Valants Point just behind the abandoned town two miles down. The German leader is going to strike there and us as well as a couple of other forces are going to go after him and the rest of the nazis"

They all nodded as we started heading out into the humvees, loading up with weapons and supplies we needed before taking off.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid


	6. Chapter 6

Cartmans POV

You may think of me as a sadist, as a horrible person with no morals and who am I to say your wrong? For I no longer have them, gone without a trace years ago.  
The world betrayed me, the world lied to me and left me with the shit life I had and now it was going to pay. 

Mother never told me about father, just that he didn't want a son like me, she blamed me for that. The bitch blamed me for all her problems, yelling at me and screaming as she’d beat me and toss empty beer bottles at my head. She claimed it was because of me that she could never find love again, how no man would ever want a woman who already had a child.  
Everyone blamed me for everything.  
At school I was always the one to blame for anything that happened, the other kids all picked on me, and at the time I was overweight I admit, which just gave them more ammo.  
They'd call me fatass, lardball, that of the sort all while mocking anything and everything I did.  
I couldn't even enjoy lunch without hearing pig noises as I ate.  
Not like any instructors came to my aid either.

Mother loved alcohol more than me, she'd drink until she passed out on the couch completely forgetting that she had a neglected son she never tended to, but I can't say I liked it when she did.  
Whenever mother did give me attention it was almost always negative, she would yell and scream at me for men leaving her, talking about how no man wanted a woman who already had a child. I was to blame for her loneliness, I guess I was never enough.  
Neglect pushed me to try harder in everything, and I slowly started becoming smarter than before, having done extra studies in everything and with extra curricular activities like sports I slowly began to lose the weight.  
However I will admit one thing, neglect wasn't the only thing that pushed me to be better, he was. The only person I can ever say I cared about and wanted to impress.  
I would always watch the young redhead from afar, never having the courage to actually go and talk to him, but being so infatuated with him that I couldn't help but stare.  
He was perfect, he was absolutely perfect in every way, his beautiful red hair, his soft lips and his delicate eyes that made you melt when he looked at you, but he would never notice me. I was nothing more than a candle in the wind to him.  
He had no idea I even existed, and you have no idea how much it hurt.  
He was the only person in this god forsaken world I can actually say I loved. Hell. I still love him.

Yes, I had fallen , and still was, in love with the redhead boy, but was far too nervous to admit it or even talk to him, so instead I watched from afar.  
Then one day my cowardice reered it's ugly head and bit me in the ass. The boy I loved, my first and only love, was in love with someone else.

I watched him kiss the dark blue clad boy, he kissed him passionately and lovingly. Oh how I wish it were me he had been holding, how I wish I could have run my hands through his beautiful red locks, but instead, there was someone else.

That was the day my heart shattered completely, it was gone and nothing was left but a black hole of nothing.  
It hurt, everything hurt, the world had betrayed me and lied to me, the world had denied me the love that I rightfully deserved.

God denied me him.

 

After that incident I ran away, I ran away to Germany through my mothers visa and stayed there. I spent my days in Germany in the army, training for any war that would land my revenge on the country that betrayed me. Eventually days went on and I grew stronger, until years later when the depression hit Germany.  
That was when I saw my oppurtunity to strike, and by that point in time I had been head of the army, so that helped my cause.

I explained to the German people that the Americans were to blame, that they took from us and we had to fight to get it back, we had to start a war.  
Much to my surprise I received uproars of cheers and agreements, these people had agreed with my ways and many had offered to fight.  
I had an entire army by my back and I could finally ruin the place that ruined me.

I could finally have my revenge, and if I god were on my side and I was given the slightest of luck, I would get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so sorry if that one didn't make too much sense but I thought I'd give you guys background and reason as to why the leader of Germany is doing that  
> I tried to make it seem a little reasonable


	7. Chapter 7

Kennys POV

I got a new shipment of weapons brought into the dock as well as some medicines, so the medic will be happy to hear about that.  
I set up all the weapons on the humvee and drove them back to the camp before going to alert our leader of their arrival. 

I gave a gentle knock on his chamber door and then whispered through it that our weapons came in. He opened it and hurriedly walked me in to see something. 

“Good, good, come in. I've found a couple of hiding spots for our move toward German headquarters.”

General Craig opened up a map and began to point out and circle each spot that he had declared well hidden. He said that we were to go in and that he would send in our pilot first to scan the area for anything suspicious then report it back, just for safety measures.  
I gave a nod and watched him roll up the map and start gathering everyone together toward the control room, then he left to speak with our pilot.

 

Kyles POV

I ran over as soon as I heard the General call me to him, he told me he needed me to fly out west and scan the area around Tegura Hill. He mentioned it would take me a while but it was necessary since we would be heading that way and he wanted to know ahead of time whether or not we would meet ‘company’ along the way.  
General Craig told me he'd keep in touch with me through the portable radar, and with my headset id be able to communicate with him easier. 

I gave a nod and loaded the ammo onto my plane as he and a few other members of our crew helped me load it and get the plane ready for takeoff.  
After I got my gear ready I said my goodbyes to our leader and our spy, considering he was there with him as I got ready to take off. 

Stan gave me a gentle hug before wishing me luck and backing away, Craig shook my hand and told me how brave I was, I responded with the same compliment toward him and a ‘thank you’ before boarding my plane. I gave a steady salute before taking off into the open air.

Craigs POV

I kept close radars on him as our pilot flew towards Tegura, the red dot on the radar monitoring where he was going. I could hear him on radio as well.  
As he started nearing a mountain terrain I noticed his radar starting to go haywire, as well as some wave readings.  
I tried to figure out what they were until static started up and I could make out Kyles voice over the static.

“Firing…….lost control…”

The pilots voice sounded panicked, I tried desperately to get a reading and to communicate with him, I could faintly hear something going off in his plane through the transmitter. It sounded like an alarm. 

“Down…”

I heard him speak again and I called his name, frantically trying to get a response from him.

“Kyle! Kyle do you read me?! Can you hear me?!”

There was a bang before he went off radar, and only static could be heard from the other end, I screamed his name and tried to get a signal from his plane as a couple of my crew members ran in.  
I began to frantically push buttons and call for him, trying to get some sort of signal from him. I prayed for a response, even if it was something as simple as a distress signal.  
Nothing.  
I continued repeatedly trying to get ahold of him when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

“General….he's gone..”

When I heard Tweeks voice I turned my head slowly to face him, he whispered 'I'm sorry’ before I shook my head slowly and turned my attention to the radar. In my faint reflection I noticed tears. Shivering, I collapsed against the floor and wept. 

 

 

 

A funeral was held briefly as the crew left flowers in Pilot Broflovski’s bedroom, and later drank in his honor.  
Craig didn't speak, not a word, he felt responsible for Kyles death. He blamed himself. Craig harbors thoughts quietly, He knew he'd do everything in his power to make the Germans pay for what they did to Kyle.  
When they returned to base they sat around their normal dining table, everyone raised a glass and drank in his honor, giving their final farewells to their loyal pilot. To their friend.

 

Rest In Peace Pilot Kyle Broflovski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwuhh..  
> I'm so sorry guys ;-;  
> I'm not really good at this story but I'm passionate about it and I'm really hoping to finish it, it's moving slowly still and I'm sorry.  
> Thank you for sticking through this and I really do hope you enjoy it  
> And I'm working on grammar errors


	8. Chapter 8

Stans POV

I sat quietly in Kyles room, we had set up a small memorial in it to honor his memory. His picture was surrounded by white flowers and candles, which were all lit.   
My lips quivered as I put my head in my hands, letting a small river of tears flow down my cheeks. Kyle was my friend, and there were so many things I never got to tell him

I wish I had gotten the courage to tell him I loved him, I had been meaning to tell him after the war ended.   
God how stupid of me..I never even stopped to think that he wouldn't make it, but in my defense I never wanted to think that. Who would?

 

Kennys POV

I quietly made my way toward where we had set up the memorial for Kyle, once I got there I gently put a small flower on it and sighed, he was so young. He didn't deserve this. After a while I went to go see Stan, make sure he was ok.   
I knew how much he loved him.

I quietly made my way to his chamber and knocked on his door, waiting for his response as I sighed and looked down.  
He eventually opened the door, I looked up at him and gave him the most gentle smile I could before he invited me in.   
We sat together on his bed in silence until I finally spoke up.

“He wouldn't want you to be upset, you know how much he cared about you Stan.”  
“I know…I just wish… I wish I could have gotten the chance to tell him I loved him…”

My heart shattered instantly, I was at a loss for what to say. I just held him as he cried onto my chest, my hand resting against his head. It should have never happened. None of this.

 

Damien's POV

Kyles death was unnecessary, it should have never happened and it should have never been him.   
Our pilot was a sweet person who really was anti violent, Kyle had never done anything to provoke it and in all honesty, he's probably one of the only people in this war who hasn't killed anyone. Kyle never wanted to.

But we couldn't dwell on it forever, as tragic as it was we were all in war, and right now my focus was on ganking the bastards who did this to him, and moping around wouldn't get that done.

 

Craigs POV

I spoke with my mechanic and had him work on making tanks, I needed to build up my defenses if I was going to go after the German leader. My plan was to move my troops down to West Point, and do what we could to attack from there. Right now we needed rest, right now I wanted them all to get some sleep and sleep off everything that happened, then first thing tomorrow we'd get moving.

 

Around 21:00 (9 pm), General Craig and his soldiers called it a night, putting everything to rest after giving a prayer to their fallen comrade.  
After everyone had fallen asleep, at around 13:00 (1 Am), Stan began to scream. His night terror taking over as he cried for their fallen pilot, Craig got up and assured his crew mates he'd handle it.

With a steady walk he made his way to Stans bedroom and knocked on the door before opening it and quietly going over to their spy, shaking him awake as he jolted and looked up at Craig.  
Stan had tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were red, they looked on at his leader with obvious pain in them.

The General sat down next to Stan and held him, just letting him cry against his chest as he rocked him and comforted him the best he could.   
An hour later Craig found himself laying in his spy's bed with the spy passed out against his chest, afraid of waking him he just stayed there for the night.

Everyone desperately needed the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one is long, super long and it's taking forever.   
> Well it's going to start getting a bit more 'action packed' soon, and there's probably going to be more chapters than I expected so.
> 
> But don't worry, I'll keep you all on your toes.  
> I really hope you're enjoying this ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

Cartmans POV

A plane had been shot down just outside our border, and a few of my men went to go loot it and see what they could get from it. During war, you take anything you can get.  
After a few hours they returned with a red scarf and a military I.D.  
The I.D was scratched and dirty, but as I held it I could make out the picture of a young man probably no older than 22. I dusted it off a little and my cold heart sank, I lost all color and my eyes shrank.  
The military I.D read 'Kyle Broflovski’. I looked on in sorrow as I put two and two together.  
The plane we shot down belonged to the only person I truly loved.   
The damn fools sent him out to get killed, of all people they sent him out‼ It only infuriated me more.

 

I stared blankly at the military ID before I put it in my pocket, then had my troops move closer and check our camera’s. We had to start keeping a closer eye out. 

 

Craigs POV

We had stopped halfway through the night so everyone could rest, we had our army jeep hidden so it would be undetected and I stayed up to keep watch.   
I'll admit this, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what might happen in the future, I'm afraid of losing the people I care about.  
Most importantly I'm terrified of losing the man I love.

God, I don't know what I would do if I lost Tweek. 

I had fallen in love with him the moment I saw him, his beautiful spiky blonde hair and the way he'd twitch occasionally. His twitching never got in the way of his abilities as a medic though. He was one of the best I'd seen and that's saying something.

 

When morning rose we left to continue our journey, making our way further down the beaten path that led us straight toward where the German leader had set up his forces. The journey would be long, considering that his base was practically in the middle of nowhere.   
After a good few minutes we made it into enemy territory, and before we knew it we were being shot at.  
We ducked down behind a few scrambled rubble and tried to avoid the gunshots. I propped up my gun and began to fire back.

 

Kennys POV

I ran off to get to the nearby humvee, not thinking before I bolted off. If I could get to it I could loot it, maybe get a few good metal scraps or if I get lucky something else. I'm sure Damien might enjoy a scrap of metal.  
As I trotted along the beaten down battlefield I watched both ahead of me and below, trying my best to watch my step.

I didn't do well enough. The next thing I heard was gunfire and then I felt pain ,before I knew it I was on the cold hard ground. It was Just where I always knew I'd end up eventually. 

 

Tweeks POV

I turned behind me and noticed our supplier on the ground.  
I responded by moving closer to him, kneeling beside his body as I did my best to help him. There was a lot of blood, and I could feel his hand gently grasp my arm as I pushed against his bleeding wound.

“It's ok Kenny, I'm here. I'll take care of you.”

He responded with a grunt as I continued pushing against his bleeding wound. I shook my head and continued apologizing as I tried to maintain the bleeding. I don't know if he could tell but I was panicking a little, I pushed harder against his bleeding wound as I softly reassured him I was here.

I was too busy worrying about Kenny to pay attention to my surroundings, I was scared, I didn't want to lose him as well. 

 

 

Tweek continued pushing against Kennys wound as he watched his general run over to help. With a small smile he turned his head a little toward the direction he saw General Craig running before he saw two nazi soldiers run up behind him.  
The medic slowly moved up and tried to yell for his general to look out, he wasn't paying attention to behind him.

A German soldier pointed a handgun to the back of Tweeks head and fired, blood splattering everywhere as General Craig cried out and fell to his knees.  
Tears stained the mans face as two other soldiers, the ones the medic tried to warn him about, grabbed hold of him and began to drag him back to their base.

 

Craigs heart ripped in two, he never got the chance to tell Tweek how he felt about him. Now it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys! I know it's getting so much sadder but my plan was to write a long sad fic   
> ;-;


	10. Chapter 10

Clyde's POV

 

I waited quietly with my rifle, holding it out the window as I waited for my target to come into view.  
For a while there was nothing except for the occasional step of my target as he walked forward.  
Cocking the gun, I prepared to fire as I waited for him to come into a better view.

 

It caught me off guard,  
I felt myself get thrown back from where I had set myself up. I landed with a hard thud as I looked up to see a nazi soldier standing before me with a large gun.  
He cocked and fired it, but I got lucky and managed to dodge it as I scrambled to my feet. 

 

When I finally composed myself, he out of nowhere lunged at me with his dagger, I grabbed hold of his wrists as both he and I struggled, he was only arms length from me.  
I kicked at his gut when he lunged forward, dragging the knife down my upper arm.  
I held onto the long, open cut mark as I let out a cry of pain.  
Before I knew what was going on he lunged at me again, only this time he tripped over something.

 

His knife missed but stabbed into my shoulder, sending me back as he fell forward on me.  
we stumbled back until there was the loud and ear piercing sound of glass shattering, and then the next thing I knew I was falling out of a 3 story window.

 

My entire life flashed before my eyes, I relived my 2nd birthday up until my final farewell to my brother before I was shipped off to fight for the army. I felt a single tear stream down my face before I saw a bright, blinding light and then everything faded to black.

 

I heard a cringing splat and the sound of cracking, and then that was it.  
Nothing more.


	11. Chapter 11

Craig shivered next to his spy as they sat on their knees, handcuffed with German soldiers standing behind them, guns pointed at the back of their heads.

The German leader walked around them, his own pistol in his hand as he twirled it, an evil grin plastered on his face. Stan glared at him with a look of malice, the bastard had killed Kyle, HIS Kyle. Craig had his head dipped before he slowly raised it and looked at his enemy.  
Shaking his head, he felt a tear stream down his cheek as he looked at him, Craig was afraid, but one question plagued his mind.

“Why?….”

He shakily whispered out, tired eyes staring into evil ones as he pleaded for an answer and prayed to god to see him through this.  
Führer Cartman gave an evil laugh as he leaned down next to them.

“Because I could.”

Anger rose inside of Stan as he began to yell at the German leader, cursing him and damning him. The Führer moved closer to him and pointed the gun at his head as Craig began to plead with Cartman to spare his friend.

He smirked and fired the gun, Stans blood splattering all over Craig and Cartman as he laughed, turning to the American General.  
Tears streamed down Craigs face as he looked at him with fear in his eyes. When he looked into Cartmans eyes he saw nothing, absolutely nothing. There was no remorse, no fear, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Craig whispered one final 'please’ before the gun fired and he fell face down on the cold, hard floor, his blood spilling everywhere.

The German leader threw down the gun and stared at the lifeless body of the former American General.  
He felt guilt, something that had never come up before but he now felt it.  
With a scoff, he had his soldiers dispose of their bodies as he left.

German General Eric Cartman thought he'd won, but he was dead wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

He knew they were coming.  
The war had ended and Germany had lost, and now as their revenge, the American army would arrest his soldiers and kill him.

Fuhrer Cartman knew he would suffer for his crimes, he was aware that the Americans wouldn't forgive this. He didn't care. 

You could call it cowardice, and it was, but it was also guilt. Unable to forgive himself for ending the life of his beloved Kyle, and out of fear of what the American army would do to him, the führer sat in his chair with a gun in his mouth.

The same gun he used to end the lives of General Craig and his spy.   
He could still see their faces in his mind, the fear and anger. It haunted him.

As the führer watched the memories plague his mind, he let out a deranged laugh as he pulled the trigger, his blood staining everything near him.

 

Fire. The next thing he saw was fire and a dark figure. The figure stood before him with a dark grin before it spoke.

‘You tortured your fellow humans while alive, causing terror and pain to others around you. For that you will suffer.’

The dark figure laughed as screams flooded Cartmans ears and fire licked at his skin.

He knew it was coming, and he knew he deserved it. Every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! That took forever! I'm just glad it's finally finished, this is the longest fanfic ive ever written.  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through it all and don't worry, I'll do more long ones like this eventually.
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed my story! <3


End file.
